The Thin Line between Love and Lust
by GoldSilver02
Summary: She doesn't love him. She doesn't even like him...she just needs him. IthalFelicity


Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing. I wish I did but I don't. Please don't sue.

Pairing: Ithal/Felicity.

Summary: She doesn't love him. She doesn't even like him…she just needs him.

* * *

The Thin Line between Love and Lust.

She doesn't love him. She doesn't even like him…she just needs him. She remembers the first time she came to him. It was right after she lost Pippa to the realms. He was on his own, by the lake. Powered by betrayal and utter _agony_, she marched up to him. He turned around quickly and stared down at the younger girl. He didn't smile. He didn't taunt. He just stared at her. She pressed herself against him. "Make me forget." She whispered in his ear.

For that one night, she did forget. She forgot the pain that was in her heart. She forgot that come morning she would be all alone in a cruel and cold world. All she remembered was heat. His kisses were all over her body. His hands burned trails of fire wherever they touched. He kissed her hard and hungrily when he entered her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and eagerly kissed him back. Eager to unleash all the contempt and rage she felt.

That was the night that Felicity Worthington took refuge in the arms of a gypsy.

* * *

He knows that she doesn't think of him when she screams. He's become infatuated with her. He knows that it's stupid of him and nothing will become of them but sometimes he's content with just having those nights when it's just her, him and passion.

He won't refuse her. He's not strong enough for that. He knows that she knows.

She doesn't say his name. She doesn't say anything all except for whispers of more.

He needs to change that, the next time she comes to him.

* * *

He waits two weeks for her. He's seen her out with her friends and talking to Miller's men. He's ashamed to say that he aches for her.

When night falls and he's lying in his tent, he's almost given up the hope that she will come to him again. Thoughts swirl around his head. Has she found someone else? Maybe she got bored with him. It's late into the night and the others are fast asleep in their tents, when he sees a shadow flitter around his tent. He sees the outline of a woman and knows instantly that it's her. He waits for her to come in. She does.

* * *

She's straddling him and panting hard the first time she comes. She tilts her head back and he sucks at her neck. His hands are on her breasts fondling and pinching. He follows quickly after. She slides off of him and lies down. She's naked and he's drinking in all of her. She looks at her and arches off the ground. "More." She says, her voice breathless.

He complies. He kisses her hard, like he did that first night. She touches his tongue with hers and suddenly it's a contest. He breaks away breathing hard. She smirks but her smirk turns into a moan when his lips wrap around a plump nipple. His hand plays with the other breast. His lips leave her breast and come back to her lips. He swiftly enters inside and stills. She stares up at him with her defiant eyes and he stares back. "Hurry." She commands.

"No." He replies. "I am going to make love to you and you are going to say my name."

He moves in and out slowly. She lies beneath him and pretends that she's not enjoying it but he knows that it won't be too long. She lets out a sharp moan when he moves faster. His hands are on both sides of her head, supporting his weight. "Oh!" She cries. Tears fall down her cheeks and he kisses them away.

He leans down toward her right ear. "Say my name."

She says nothing. He pushes deeper inside of her. She cries out again. Her cheeks are beginning to blush.

He stills deep inside of her. "Say my name." He repeats, softly.

He stays like that for minutes. On top of her, while buried in her deep core. Her naked body is flushed against hiss when she whispers it. She wraps her legs around his waist.

"Ithal!" Felicity screams when she comes.

"Felicity." Ithal whispers throughout the night.

* * *

First time at smut. Tell me what you all think. I really liked the idea of Ithal and Felicity so if I write any stories, it'll be about them.

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
